parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style)
Cast: * Woody - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Buzz Lightyear - Stingy (LazyTown) * Mr. Potato Head - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) * Slinky Dog - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Rex - Goofy (Disney) * Hamm - Leo (Little Einsteins) * Bo Peep - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sarge - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Sarge's Soldiers - Pearl, Sheldon and Tad (Finding Nemo) * Andy Davis - Santiago Manuel Rodriguez * Mrs. Davis - Belle (Beauty and the Beauty (2017)) * Buster - Jack Roy * Mrs. Potato Head - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Al - Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) & Hans (Frozen) * Jessie - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Stinky Pete - O'Hare (The Lorax (2012)) * Bullseye - Bambi * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Lemur Family (Dinosaur) * Wheezy - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Zurg - Evelyn Deavor (Incredibles 2) * Troll Dolls - Aliens (Toy Story) * Rocky Gibraltar - Kyle Scheyd * Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Barrel of Monkeys (aka Death by Monkeys) - Monkeys Playing Glockenspiels (Baby Einstein) * Trash Can Toys - Sugar's Zombie Clones (Scared Shrekless: The Bride of Gingy) * Etch - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) * Mr. Spell - Scooter McNutty (Barney) * Geri the Cleaner - Carl Fredricksen (Up) * Barbie Dolls - Various Girls * Tour Guide Barbie - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Series) * Utility Belt Buzz - Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps (2015)) * Emily - Shanti (The Jungle Book) * Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots - Shane and David (The Upside Down Show) * Amy - Molly (The Secret Life of Pets) * Amy's Barbie Dolls - Human Fluttershy & Human Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Trailer/Transcript: *Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) Trailer/Transcript Scenes: * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/Stingy's Mission * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 2 - Spike's Lost Spikes/It's Jack Roy! * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 3 - Spike's Tail Gets Ripped * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 4 - Spike Meets Stitch/Dragonnapped * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 5 - Meet Francis E. Francis * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 6 - The Roundup Gang * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 7 - Spike's Roundup * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 8 - Spike Nearly Loses His Tail * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 9 - Crossing the Road * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 10 - Arrival of Carl Fredricksen/At Hans' Toon Barn * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 11 - Puppet Boy Switch/The Girls Aisle * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 12 - Francis and Eugene's Conversation * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 13 - Starlight Glimmer's Story ("When She Loved Me") * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 14 - Searching for Spike * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 15 - Into the Vents * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 16 - To the Rescue!/Spike Stays * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 17 - Battle with Evelyn Deavor * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 18 - The End of Francis E. Francis * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 19 - Spike vs. O'Hare/Saving Starlight Glimmer * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 20 - Welcome Home * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 21 - End Credits Gallery Spike (MLP).png|Spike as Woody Stingy-lazytown-5.52 thumb.jpg|Stingy as Buzz Lightyear Snowball cute.png|Snowball as Mr. Potato Headdata:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhAQABAAAAACH5BAEKAAEALAAAAAABAAEAAAICTAEAOw IMG_4701.JPG|Violet Parr as Slinky Dog Disneygoofy2012.jpeg|Goofy as Rex Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo as Hamm char_20202.jpg|Rarity as Bo Peep Nemo.jpg|Nemo as Sarge Pearl-Sheldon-Tad.jpg|Pearl, Sheldon and Tad as Sarge's Soldiers Photo on 2012-07-26 at 15.38.jpg|Santiago Manuel Rodriguez as Andy Davis latest-20.png|Belle (LA) as Mrs. Davis IMG_0594.jpg|Jack Roy as Buster Pinkie Pie ID S4E11.png|Mrs. Potato Head Hans transparent.png|Hans as Al Francis E Francis (2).png|Francis E. Francis as Al's Boss Starlight Glimmer ID S5E26.png|Starlight Glimmer as Jessie Mr o'hare lorax.jpg|O'Hare as Stinky Pete lemur-family.jpg|Lemur Family as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Stitch.jpg|Stitch as Wheezy Evelyn Deavor.png|Evelyn Deavor as Zurg Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Santiago Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs